Text Pals
by BRSGurl
Summary: Lilly gets a mysterious text message from someone she hasn't seen or talked to in over two years. But, she doesn't know that. She uses clues from their talking to figure out who it is, but then she gets in trouble, and they can't talk anymore. Plez R&R!
1. What? :

_Hey Y'all! I know, I haven't updated or submitted anything in like, forever, but I was trying to make this as best as I possibly could. Lol, I might start to sign with a new name, because my friend Mitch (ha ha) made up a new nickname for me. It's Shellie Katherine, because my middle name is Ashelia (Ash-ell-E-a) (I know, my parents really like strange names...), and I'm like in like in love with the name Katherine. Lol. Anyways, R&R!!!!!_

_Arie_

When Lillian Truscott was 4, she met her best friend in her whole life. Your probably thinking, wow, 4, thats gotta be a good friendship. Well, it was, until Oliver turned 15 and a half.

It was a perfectly good Friday, pretty normal in the lives of the three friends. As usual, they were at Miley's. They were watching a movie, and Lilly was stuck in the middle of the couch, so they didn't really get much of a chance to listen.

"This is so unfair. Why do I always get the middle? I hate the middle, it sucks. Yet, _I'm_ always the one stuck with the middle. _Stupid_ middle." Lilly complained, shifting in her uncomfortable position.

Oliver and Miley both sighed, and Miley turned back to the movie, drowning out her friends continuous rants. Oliver however, didn't get that lucky.

After about the fifteenth time of hearing Lilly say stupid middle, Oliver got up off the couch, and stood in front of Lilly, staring at her intently.

She stopped complaining long enough to notice this. "What?"

"Get up." He said

She did as she was told, and he sat down. "Thanks Oliver!" She said, hugging him and sitting down where he had been.

"No problem," He said and continued watching the movie.

When they had finally finished, it was 9:00. Robby Ray walked into the room, and Miley was the only one awake.

"Hey, Daddy!" She said, walking up to him and taking the piece of pie he had just gotten, taking a bite out of it.

He laughed at her, and took the pie back. "Whats up, Bud?" He could tell when something was wrong, the two were really close.

Miley frowned, taking another bite. "I'm just sad that Lilly can't come on tour with us. Her parents are mad at her because shes come home late every night for the past two weeks. She can't go anywhere except to friends houses the entire summer!"

"So your not bringing anybody?"

"I guess not. Man, this is gonna be a boring summer." Miley sighed

10 minutes later Lilly woke up, and looked at her cell phone. "Oh, man. I have to be home soon." She said "Do you mind if I take Oliver? Because I really need someone to walk home with. I don't like walking places, and I can't really skateboard in the dark well."

Lilly and Oliver were neighbors. "No, it's okay. I have to get to bed soon. I've got a Hannah thing at 6 tomorrow. Ugh!" Miley said. "But good luck getting him up," She added.

"Oh don't worry, Miles. I'm a pro at this by now. After all, it had been 10 years." Lilly smiled, walking into the kitchen and grabbing two cups. She filled them both with water, walked back over to Oliver and dumped them on him. Lilly pulled him up and returned the glasses to the kitchen.

"Bye Miles!" She said, walking out the door pulling an angry Oliver behind her.

Miley laughed and went upstairs to change. When she came back down, Jackson was sitting on the couch with a disgusted look on his face.

"Miley, why is the couch wet?"

"I dunno." She laughed

"Did you pee on it?"

"Ew no! I just came down here to say goodnight."

"Yeah, night."

Miley rolled her eyes and headed upstairs again. She sank down onto her bed and fell into a fast, dreamless sleep.

Lilly had always had a way of making Oliver laugh somehow, and vise versa. By the time the two got home, they were both laughing extremely hard, and the water thing had been forgotten.

Walking into his house, Oliver had a huge smile on his face. He looked like an idiot. He walked into the living room, where his parents were, and suddenly came face to face with a lot of boxes.

"Hey mom, can Lil-" He started "Whoa! What happened in here?"

"Oliver," His mom said "Your Dad got transferred, and we have to move." His smile vanished

"Yeah, way to beat around the bush mom. Why are we moving!?"

"Oliver, your dad got transferred. I _said_ that already."

"I don't care!" He shouted. "He can go by himself for all I care. There is no way I'm leaving Lilly and Miley."

"Oh yes you will. Look, honey. I know you love them, but we have to go, this is a really great chance for your father and-"

"Well what about me? Don't my feelings ever get taken into consideration? Gee mom, thanks for asking how I feel about this. Love you too." He said sarcastically

Oliver ran up to his room, and locked the door. He jumped on his bed and screamed into the pillows. He had never moved before, but he had heard from Miley that it was _not_ fun. Well so much for this being a good day. Oh, Oliver had the most _perfect_ life in the whole world.

_Hey, sorry it's so short. But, I figured that might be a good place to end. Please R&R!!!!!!_

_Arie_


	2. Crying

_Hello. Thanks for reviewing this, it really means a lot. Heres the next chapter! Hope you like it!!!!! Enjoiii!_

_Shellie Katherine (lol)_

Before he knew it, 3 weeks passed, and it was time to move.

Oliver was waiting at the airport, for Lilly and Miley to show up. His flight left to Astoria, Oregon in an hour. He was about to give up looking when he noticed two girls, a blond and a brunette, holding hands and flying through the crowd.

"Move!" Lilly shouted "Get out of my way, people!"

"Stop yelling!" Some lady told her.

Lilly stopped screaming and walked over to the lady, dragging Miley with her. Oliver watched as she started to yell at the lady, becoming even more paranoid than before.

"Excuse me." She said calmly, and with each word she raised her voice. "If your best friend of 10 and a half years was moving away, do you think maybe you would be screaming, lady? Huh, huh, HUH?"

After she was done yelling at this lady, she dragged Miley over to the gate that Oliver was at, and searched for him. He stuck his hand up to show them he was there.

At full blast, Lilly ran towards him, and knocked him to the ground, hugging him. From across the room, Oliver's dad laughed.

He hugged her back, and the lady came over to them. "Hes your best friend thats leaving? Looks more like a boyfriend to me."

Miley got a really angry look on her face. "Lady, do you want me to hit you with my purse? Because I can."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try, little girl." She said, and proceeded to run (really slowly) to the other end of the hall.

"Thats it!" Miley chased her with ease, knocking her over and hitting her with her purse repeatedly.

Lilly got off of Oliver and into a sitting position, to watch the show. After about 10 minutes, Miley came back to the two, straitened her skirt, and sat down on the floor. Lilly and Oliver were laughing hysterically, and Lilly and Miley high fived. "Good one, Miles." She said

The next hour went by like old times, the move almost forgotten, but still fresh on all of their minds. It also went by way to fast. Before they knew it, Lilly was hugging Oliver so tightly he couldn't breath. When Lilly stepped away, Miley hugged Oliver for a few seconds. None of them were crying.

Oliver was being strong for his friends.

Miley was on the verge of crying, but didn't dare let them spill.

Lilly was scared to cry in front of her friends.

So, none of them were crying.

"Flight 384762 to Astoria, Oregon now boarding."

Lilly hugged Oliver one more time, and whispered "Bye, Oliver. I'll really miss you!" before releasing, and taking one last look, and turning around with Miley.

Oliver boarded the plane, and took his seat. He looked out the window, and saw in the closest giant window of the airport, Miley and Lilly. They were walking, and with their backs turned, but Lilly was hunched over. Miley was hugging her, and as they got into Jackson's small car, he even reached out and stroked her arm, something Oliver knew Jackson wouldn't do unless the person was really sad. Even though her back was turned, as they sped off, Oliver could tell Lilly was crying.

_Hello. Okay, extra short chapter, but they should get longer as I go on. Please R&R!!!!!!!_

_Arie_


	3. A Mysterious Message

_Haven't updated in a while, because I got grounded for over a year from the internet (long story). Heres the next chapter. Hope U like it._

_Ariana Katherine_

_**3 years later**_

Oliver was bored.

Actually, bored is an understatement. Oregon was monotonous. He missed his friends, the beach, and just the familiarity of everything about California. He had been there 3 years, and he still wasn't used to it. He had a few friends, but they weren't like Lilly and Miley.

Often, Oliver thought about if they had forgotten about him. Soon after he moved, they all lost touch. Last he heard Hannah Montana was making her 7th album, and going on tour this summer.

He was sitting in class, waiting for the final bell to ring. It was the middle of senior year, and his life couldn't be more boring.

"Lilly, come on, you have to go!"

Lilly lay on the end of Miley's bed, watching her friend get ready for a date. Miley's date was going to bring a friend, and Miley was gonna bring Lilly.

The only problem was, Lilly didn't want to go.

"No. I don't care about your date's best friend. I don't have time to date right now anyway, I have to focus on school." Lilly said

In a way, it was kind of true. Lilly was taking about 7 art classes that she never signed up for, on top of her other normal classes. Miley told her that she should have complained, or a least dropped a class, but Lilly refused. "I like art" she always said.

"Lil, come on. You haven't gone on a date in 3 years. Arn't you tired of being single?" Miley whined

"No," Lilly sighed, getting up from the bed "And besides, I'm tired. I'm going home to go to sleep." Before Miley could say another word, she got up and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. She grabbed her skateboard, and rode home, making sure when she got there not to look across the street. Ever since Oliver left,

everytime she looked at his old house, it made her want to cry.

Finally, the bell rang. Oliver raced out of the classroom as fast as possible, wanting to avoid everyone. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

While he was driving home, he thought of a great idea. He had been thinking about Lilly a lot more than usual lately, because her birthday was coming up. As soon as he got home, he turned on his laptop and went to google.

_Lilly Truscott_

You could find just about anything on the internet these days.

Lilly got home and collapsed on her bed. She was tired, even though it was only 2:00. She fell into a fast, dreamless sleep. She awoke to a very loud vibrating from her phone. She looked at the clock; 9:34pm, and then at her text.

**From:**_Unkown Number_

**Time:**_9:34pm_

**Message:**

_Happy Birthday Lil! I hope you have a great one._

"Huh!?"

_Sorry to leave you like that, and sry it's so short. I'll update soon._

_xoxo_

_Ariana_


End file.
